


Mischief and Mistletoe

by call_me_bon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Visiting Santa Claus, ererisecretsanta 2015, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_bon/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Isabel run into Levi, Hange, and Mikasa at Santa's Workshop.<br/>Plotting ensues. (Sorry for the sucky summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senpainyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=senpainyan).



   Levi really should have known that agreeing to let Hange tag along was a bad idea. In fact he did know, and he tried, oh did he try, to convince them otherwise. Yet here he, Hange, and his little cousin, Mikasa, were. He was so close to screaming. He’d been forced to listen to horribly sung Christmas tunes for the whole train ride. Despite all the various items that were thrown at them, Hange didn’t seize, but seem to get louder. 

  “Why are you here again?” Levi gritted out. 

  “Because Santa, duh,” the brunette replied. “And I just love my two Ackermans!”

  “Feeling isn’t mutual,” Levi muttered, practically crying tears of joy when the conductor announced they’d reached their destination. Finding a map of  Santa’s Workshop , Levi glanced over it, then turned to, the thankfully quiet, Mikasa. “Where do you want to go first?” he asked. 

  She shrugged and said, “Let’s just follow this path.” Not really caring what they did, Levi just nodded while Hange bounced up and down from beside them. 

  “Let’s go, let’s go!” they exclaimed dragging the two cousins along. 

  “This is going to be a long day,” Levi sighed. 

**~**

  “Hey, Izzy, do you wanna go to the Elf section?” Eren asked. 

  “Yeah, yeah! I wonder if they have any toys,” she squealed. Without any warning, she began skipping off in some random direction. 

  “Wait up!” Eren cried. “You don’t even know where you’re going.” 

  Pouting, Izzy reluctantly took his hand and let him lead them to the Elf area. 

  “Woah,” she breathed out in awe. The Elf area was a blur of actions. There were toys being sketched out, some being made, some being packaged, and so much more. 

  Eren was too wrapped up in the things himself and almost didn’t notice a certain little red-head run off… again.

  “Isabel, what are you doing?” he hissed, seeing her talking to some stranger. 

**~**

“Excuse me, are you an elf, too?” an unfamiliar voice asked. 

  Turning to face some little girl with bright eyes, Levi was taken aback. Hange was trying and failing horribly at hiding their laughter. Even Mikasa was hiding a smile, but before Levi could say something that would probably get him kicked out, another voice intervened. 

  “Isabel, what are you doing?” a much deeper voice hissed. “You can’t keep run off like that.”

  Now Levi had to admit, the little brat before him had nice eyes, but the boy searching for her, put her eyes to shame..

  “I’m sorry about her and anything she might have said,” the brunette apologized with a sheepish grin. “I’m Eren.” 

  Shaking Eren’s outstretched hand subconsciously, Levi blankly and replied, “Levi.” An awkward silence took place before Eren excused himself, taking his sister with him. 

  “Wow, aren’t you the smooth one,”Hange snorted. 

  “Stop staring,” Mikasa scolded, grabbing the older raven-haired man and dragging him somewhere else.

**~**

  “Seee, my running off that time let you meet that guy,” Isabel smirked. 

  “Just because I met a cute guy that one time does not mean you should continue to run off,” Eren responded. “Mom and dad would kill me if I lost you.” 

  “So you do think he’s cute,,” Izzy teased. “Ooh it’s Santa!” 

  “Go and get a picture and tell him what you want for Christmas,” Eren urged, pulling out his phone, ignoring the feel of his ears warming.. 

   Running over to the big man himself, Izzy practically leaped onto his lap. Groaning to himself, Eren got her attention, quickly snapping a picture before stepping to the side. The girl soon came rushing back with a teddy bear. 

  “Look what Santa gave me!” she shouted, shoving it in her brother’s face. 

  “Oh yeah, thanks, I can see it,” Eren said, gently pushing it away. He started to ask the red-head where she wanted to go next, but she dashed off… again. 

  “You’re so going to get me in trouble,” he muttered to himself. 

**~**

  “Hey, I like your bunny!” Izzy complimented. 

  “Oh thanks, your bear is cute,” Mikasa replied, recognizing the girl. 

  “So it seems your brother likes my brother,” Izzy drawled. 

  “Cousin, but yeah. He wouldn’t stop staring,” the raven-haired girl agreed with an exasperated sigh. 

  With a mischievous grin, Izzy leaned in and began whispering something to Mikasa. 

**~**

 “How did you lose her?” Levi yelled.    
  “That girl from before came over and they started talking and then whoosh, they disappeared,” Hange said with a shrug. “Mikasa is a smart kid, she’ll be fine.”

  “That’s not the point, Four-Eyes,” Levi barked. “God, Uncle Kenny will kill me.” 

  “Calm down, we’ll find her,” Hange assured. “Besides, now you have a reason to talk to that Eren again.”   
  “Shut up. Just shut up,” Levi snapped. Unphased, Hange threw their head back and cackled. 

   Scouring the crowd of people for his cousin was proving to be pointless. Suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist. Whipping around to smack someone, he froze mid swing when he saw who it was. 

   “Sorry for scaring you,” Eren squeaked, holding his hands up in surrender. “Do you know where my sister, Izzy, is though?”

   “Oh it’s you,” Levi said, relaxing. “No, I don’t.”

   “God, my parents are going to kill me,” Eren mumbled. “I should just live here from now on.”

   “Yeah, okay, well before you go and do that, why don’t we try looking for your sister and my cousin?” Levi suggested. 

**~**

“Hi Santa,” Izzy greeted. “I know I’ve already gotten a bear from you, but there’s something that my friend and I really want.” 

   Chuckling a belly shaking laugh, the man let the girl whisper her request. An amused grin overtook his face as he reached into his bag. “I’ve got something that should do the trick,” he whispered. 

   Taking the small little box, Isabel thanked him before grabbing Mikasa’s wrist and scurrying away. 

   “Do you think Hange is keeping them distracted?” Isabel asked. 

   “Yeah, trust me, they’re very creative,” Mikasa replied. Humming in acknowledgement, Izzy began to head towards where her, Mikasa, and Hange had agreed to meet back. 

 

**~**

   “Hey, I think I see them,” Hange shouted. 

   Following the direction of their finger, Eren and Levi spotted the two little girls. 

   “You’re so dead,” Eren said as he swooped Izzy up. 

   “What the hel-heck were you thinking?” Levi questioned, glaring at both girls. 

   “Sorry, but we wanted to ask Santa for one more thing,” Mikasa answered. 

   “Yeah, it’s for you two,” Isabel grinned. “But don’t open it til later, okay?”

   Both boys shared curious looks as they observed the little box in Izzy’s outstretched hand. Eren took it and began to shake it a little, but didn’t hear much but a little rattle. Shrugging he gave Levi a dubious look before sticking it in his pocket. 

   “I think it’s time to go home,” Eren declared. “Don’t even try and argue with me. You’re in big trouble.”

   Huffing a bit to herself, Izzy waved to Mikasa before reluctantly taking Eren’s hand. “Bye, Levi, Hange. Sorry about all the trouble, she’s caused,” Eren said. 

   “Bye, Eren!” Hange screamed, waving frantically. Levi merely nodded, watching the brunette and his sister blend into the crowd of people. 

   “Well I think it’s time we go, too,” Levi decided. 

**~**

   “Thank you for riding the  _ Polar Express _ _ ,  _ we hope you’ll ride with us again,” the conductor announced over the speaker. 

   “Hey, it’s time to get off,” Eren said, shaking Izzy awake. Rolling his eyes, he easily picked her up. “You’re luck I love you.” 

   “Love you, too,” Izzy sleepily murmured. 

   Shuffling off the train, he was hit by a burst of fresh, frigid wind. The figure in his arms began to squirm. 

   “Wait,” she gasped. “You and Levi didn’t open your gift.” 

   “Oh I totally forgot about that,” Eren remembered. “Well I guess I’ll go ahead and open it.

   “No, you can’t,” Izzy protested, now wide awake. “You and him both have to open it.”

   “We don’t even know where he is,” Eren retorted. 

   “That’s why Mikasa, Hange, and I planned out a rendezvous,” Isabel said. 

   “I’m guessing, Hange used that word,” Eren mused. “Well then where is it?”

   Not saying a word, Izzy grabbed her brother’s hand and began leading him to who knows where. Soon three familiar figures came into the siblings view. 

   Isabel and Mikasa locked eyes, then waited for Hange’s signal. Without warning, the two little girls shoved Eren and Levi toward one another before running off with Hange. 

  “What the-sorry,” Levi muttered stepping away from the brunette. ‘Great, Hange was involved, too.” 

  “Well I guess we should open this box before we part ways,” Eren said, in almost a sad tone. 

  “Yeah, I guess so,” Levi breathed. Meeting the brunette’s eyes, he nodded as Eren slid off the ribbon. As soon as the lid came off, Eren couldn’t help it but he began to laugh. 

   Before he knew it, Levi joined in, managing to say, “Those three really went through all of that trouble for this.”

  Somewhat calming down, Eren grew a mischievous look. “Well you know the tradition,” he teased, lifting the item into the air. 

  Levi stared at the brunette in surprise. “I mean yeah, I do, but you? Me?” he spluttered, feeling embarrassment take over. 

  Eyes bright and twinkling, Eren held the mistletoe above him and the raven-haired man and whispered, “Can’t break tradition.” 

  Meanwhile, Hange was snapping pictures of the two, practically having a heart attack when they finally kissed. 

  “Success,” Isabel smirked, hi-fiving Mikasa. 


End file.
